It's Not That Simple
by Poetgirl616
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple matter of going in, completing what was needed, and getting out. Only, as it turns out, its never that simple. She never expected to find them, and they never knew what hit them. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Original character inside. Gammaverse. Banner by Fanficqueen306
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Captain America movies, Avengers movies or their characters. I do not make any profit in the creation of any of my stories.**

 **Summary: It was supposed to be a simple matter of going in, completing what was needed, and getting out. Only, as it turns out, its never that simple. She never expected to find them, and they never knew what hit them.**

 **Note: It's Not That Simple was inspired by the written work Bound created by deprough and MalachiteDrake. It's Not That Simple was written and posted with the express permission of deprough.**

 _ **Prologue**_

She ran, slowing down as she rounded the corner. A crowded street came into view. She let the crowd swallow her, blending in seamlessly.

A stand selling newspapers caught her attention, or rather, the reactions of those walking away with a paper.

She bit her lip, curious and a bit anxious.

What could have caused so much commotion? Did it have something to do with her? Were they anonymously posting her as a missing person and offering a substantial reward?

Her emotions won out, she had to know. She had to prepare for the worst if they had indeed pasted her face all over the city.

 **Billionaires Omega Finally Found?**

She raised her eyebrows at the headline.

Intriguing . . .but _that's_ what all the fuss is about? That's it?

Of course, finding an Omega is a big deal, but the reactions displayed by the people made it seem like it was a tragedy or an outrage in the news.

She rolled her eyes at those thoughts and continued reading.

According to the paper, Tony Stark had found a suitable omega after many years and was sealing his packs bond in a week's time.

A picture was provided of the unbonded pack. Alpha Tony Stark in sunglasses and sharp suit, arrogant smirk on his face. Beta Pepper Potts, dignified and humble as ever in a dress and heels. His gammas, Happy Hogan and Colonel Rhodes in fitting suits.

She tossed the paper into a nearby sewer drain and headed to a safe location. She settled for an old, boarded up abandoned business front that hadn't been used or opened in at least a decade.

She waited there until she felt sure it would be safe to start. She immediately began researching all that she needed to know, plotting her next move.

She needed a game plan, and fast. They would take her back if they caught her.

A half dozen articles were collected and taken with her.

Her plan was hatched.

The game had begun.

 _Your move, assholes. . . ._


	2. The Hunt Has Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Captain America movies, the Avengers movies, or any of the characters of the aforementioned movies. I do not make a profit in the creation of my stories.**

 ** _Chapter One: The Hunt Has Begun_**

Steve stood in the doorway of his pack houses kitchen, taking in the scene. His beta Sam was awake, whipping a large batch of pancake batter in one large mixing bowl beside the stove. A medium bowl of egg yolks ready for scrambling set off to the side a bit.

He felt a warmth settle in his chest, as he did every time he saw a member of his pack.

Pack.

"Good morning." Sam sang cheerfully, quickly scrambling the egg yolks and pouring both mixtures into pans on heated burners. Every movement was fluid, practiced.

He did something like this as often as possible.

"Morning." Steve replied with a wide grin.

"Bucky, Clint and Nat still sleeping?"

"Yeah. As you very well know, there wasn't much sleeping being done last night."

"Yes. I do know that very well."

"I'm going to go for a run, but I'll be back for breakfast." Steve announced, the warmth he had felt upon finding his beta in the kitchen had turned into restless energy.

Sam nodded, accepting the news without complaint. He knew that his alpha was restless, the entire pack knew. He had increasing periods of time similar to what he was experiencing now.

Their pack was incomplete, and they all felt it.

They needed an omega, for balance and to complete the pack bond.

Steve refused to search for one, he didn't think he was ready for an omega. For children.

No one argued, but they knew they would eventually need an omega to be one.

Now, to get their alpha to see that. . . .

Camille frowned, eyes skimming the newspaper and coming up with nothing.

How was it possible that nothing interesting had happened since the billionaire Alpha had announced his omega was found?

Surely there had to be _something_ going on somewhere. She flipped through the rest of the pages, skimming each and every one.

She reached the end of the last page and sighed, resigned. She wasn't going to find what she needed to know in today's paper, so she tossed it discreetly down a nearby drain.

Normally, she wouldn't condone such atrocious behaviour toward the environment, but she couldn't risk a trail.

They would find her easily if she became that sloppy.

She walked briskly through the high paced streets, heading back to her safe place.

Her hackles rose and her gut twinged, stopping her short.

Something wasn't right.

She moved slowly and stealthily forward, keeping to the shadows as she surveyed the area.

There.

Camille tracked their movements, remaining hidden in the shadows.

How did they find the safe house? She had left no trail for them to follow.

"Spread out, find her!" One shouted, gun raised as the others crawled all over the building. "We bring her back, alive or dead."

She cursed silently. She would have to find a new location now, it wasn't time to put her plan into effect.

She needed the opportunity. She needed the timing.

Now, she needed a new place to lay low until she could make her move.

For now, I wait. She thought, slipping away silently to begin her search for a new safe house.

The hunt had begun. . . .


	3. Pack Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies, the Avengers movies, or their characters. I do not make any profit for the the creation of my stories.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Pack Bonds**_

* * *

Camille paced, the dusty floors of the abandoned factory marking the path she tread in the worn wood.

Time was running out.

The window of opportunity she had been presented with would close rapidly. She would have to move quickly.

She would have what she needed soon. Tonight, she would have a few stops to make.

* * *

Steve sighed, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Tony, as usual, was fashionably late to his own party. He preferred arrogant, flashy entrances that guaranteed big reactions from talk show hosts.

Steve had to hand it to the other alpha, though, he did have good taste in decor and fashion. As well as being good to his pack, even though he tries to pretend he doesn't love them to bits.

Speaking of pack, Steve glanced to his table. His pack was dressed to the nines for Starks binding ceremony. His beta was dressed in a tasteful suit from the Armani collection, his gammas chose their suits and dress from a line specifically made for such occasions.

Clothes from the Deadly As Sin line were designed for movement as well as fashion. His pack members were as handsome and beautiful as they were lethal.

Natasha, Clint and Bucky were vigilant as always, bless their souls.

Loud rock music broke the silence, blaring from speakers and announcing the alphas arrival.

Finally.

Now, the ceremony could begin.

Naturally, the alpha had chosen to blast a rock version of the wedding march. Tony stood beside the reverend as he waited for his pack mates.

Pepper Potts entered the room first. The beta was a vision in her modesty baby blue dress, her strawberry blonde hair in elegant twists and a beaming smiling on her face.

Happy Hogan and Colonel Rhodes entered together, wearing customized armor bearing their alphas colors and matching dazzling smiles.

Of course, Tony had to put Iron Man colors on his gammas. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. Truthfully, he expected nothing less from the eccentric man.

The surprise was the Omega.

Bruce Banner stepped into the entryway shyly, stopping for a moment and blushing when all eyes turned to him. He wore a suit in the customary white, the flower tucked delicately into his suit jacket.

 _Well, I'll be. . . ._ Steve thought with a pleasantly surprised smile.

It was good that the doctor would become part of a pack.

There were mixed reactions from the assembled crowd. Some awwwed or smiled, others whispered behind their hands.

Steve frowned disapproving to those performing the second action.

The music stopped when Bruce was almost to his pack mates and the building went dark.

What in the world?!

* * *

Camille knew that she could get inside easily, but there were cameras and artificial intelligence inside. She would need to get past them to reach her goal.

She used her training to slink inside mostly undetected and move to a position for her next move.

She would have to book it if she wanted to make it to her destination.

She used her training to locate a row of cameras she would need to disable. The AI would still be a problem, unless. . . .

Yes. . .

She would have to disconnect the building just long enough for her to reach her goal.

She effortlessly disrupted the nearest camera and hacked a nearby access point for electrical. Using her knowledge and experience, she set up a delay device with timer and finished working on the diversion.

Done, she shed her outer clothes and took out the small selection of dresses from her go bag.

She needed approachable, but also easily disregarded.

 _Ah. Perfect._

She smoothed out the demure sky blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and slipped it on.

Just in time.

The lights flickered and then the building went dark.

Camille flew threw the hallways, relying on the blueprints she had obtained rather illegally, to direct her correctly.

She had time to discreetly stash her go bag and blend seamlessly into the crowd by the time the lights came back on.

"Oh, thank God!" She whispered to a passerby, fanning herself and adapting a southern accent. "I don't much like the dark, especially in a big old place like this. Its unnatural-creepy."

For show, she shuddered and rubbed at her arms.

The older gentleman nodded sympathetically. "Yes, but it seems alright now. It must have been a power line. That happens occasionally."

"I hope so." She smiled at him. "You've been awfully kind, but I should check on my pack."

He nodded, understanding. "Of course, of course."

She felt bad about lying to the nice man, but it had been necessary.

People always suspected the stranger. The one who alienated themselves in a crowd.

She was careful to avoid the nosy sorts, aiming for the polite company to mingle with as she worked her way closer to her target table.

The ceremony was obnoxious and beautiful. The beauty of a pack forged in love and respect.

Camille glanced toward the table far on her right. Six more tables to go. . .

She stiffened when she noticed the former spies studying her signatories eyes.

The Black Widow and Hawkeye were onto her.

 _Shit!_

* * *

Steve glanced at his pack, two of his gammas had tensed and unease rolled off of them.

"Nat?" He whispered, protective instincts activated.

"Someone is watching us. Eight o'clock, blue dress." She murmured back, her lips not moving an inch.

A curvy brunette fitting the description stood only six tables away, speaking to an elder alpha and his pack.

"I see her."

His redheaded gamma was tense, fight or flight clear in her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Wait. She might attempt to get closer. If she gets three tables away, intercept." Steve divided his attention between the newly bonded pack and the figure seemingly interested in his pack.

What did she want? We're her intentions ill or was she just looking for an alpha to bond to?

Endless questions and scenarios flit through the alphas mind.

The most common being: what does she want?

 **Authors Note: I apologize if the sneaky scenes sucked, I have no experience writing that kind of stuff. Hopefully you forgive the botched attempt at it.**

 **The next update will be coming soon.**


	4. What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies, the Avengers movies, or their characters. I do not make any profit in the creation of my stories.**

 _ **Chapter Three: What?!**_

Camille was internally panicking. They were onto her.

She grew even more panicked when the former spies were no longer with the supersoldiers pack.

 _Shit! Ah, fuck fuck_ **fucking fuck!**

She took a deep breath and scanned the room.

 _Be cool, Camille. They could have went for drinks. Yeahhh._

Hands closed her elbows and she was being steered toward a nook. Her breathing quickened, she was in deep shit. She knew it.

The hands released her and her view was filled with protective gammas.

"We know you have been watching us and our pack." The Black Widow watched her carefully, eyes narrowed. "We are not looking for an omega."

Camille interrupted the assassin after her last sentence. It was risky and she could squash the brunette without effort, but she had to try. "I know that, and that's why your pack is the perfect choice."

Hawkeye raised his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"I am not looking for a bond. I-" She bit her lip, debating for a split second. Ah, hell. Just tell them. "I need your help."

"What do you mean?" The lethal redhead demanded, eyes calculating.

"I was raised as part of an unbound pack, in HYDRA. They trained us as a unit and pushed us together in the hopes of a pack bond." She grimaced as the assassins did not appear pleased by her current news. "I escaped after our alpha killed our beta."

The shock and horror that filled the gammas faces spoke volumes.

"My name is Camille Schmidt and I need your packs help. They have found me everywhere else I've gone." She trembled as a vision of Eric invaded her mind. "If my old alpha finds me, he will kill me."

The red head glanced at the archer, assessing and silently communicating. Neither showed indication that they recognized the name, but it was kind of obvious where it came from.

Or rather, who.

"Children?" She asked sharply.

"No." Camille whispered.

"Follow me." The assassins turned and began walking away.

She automatically followed, taking a deep breath. Holy shit. She had met the Black Widow and she was still breathing.

The supersoldier and the rest of his pack were waiting in a side room.

The tall blonde, Captain America, stepped forward.

Alpha. Her instincts and intel told her.

"You have been watching my pack. Why?" He asked, intense blue eyes and size intimidating.

"My name is Camille Schmidt." She began, noticing the super soldiers wince at the name. "I am on the run from HYDRA, I was raised and trained to be a part of a pack operating for them. They wanted us to close the pack, but we never did. I escaped after our alpha killed our beta in cold blood."

A second time, she watched shock and horror cross their faces.

"Why?" Captain America asked, visually struggling to accept the news.

"She got pregnant." She murmured, shutting down the memory before it could swallow her whole. "She was my best friend."

The pack was so taken aback by the information they had to sit down.

"He-she-how-?" The alpha choked, visibly struggling to wrap his head around an alpha harming their beta, intentionally no less. "How could an alpha do that?"

"An alpha raised by HYDRA?" She reminded them bitterly. "During the experimentation, a lot of the potential pack members . . . .didn't make the cut."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Winter Soldier demanded, the gears in his metal arm whirring.

"They either went wacko, were damaged and otherwise normal, or they didn't survive the initial testing." Camille grimaced. "A lot of us fell into the first and third category."

"Define a lot." The alpha commanded, unsettled by her descriptions so far.

"One in six of us survived the testing sane. One in three were able to operate after recovery. Those that didn't make either cut were disposed of." She hated that term, but it was an accurate account of what happened to them.

"Jesus." The alpha whispered, running his hands over his face.

"Look, like I told your gammas, I need your help. My old alpha is crazy and ruthless." She kicked herself for what she was going to say next. "I-I think that I'm-there is a slim chance that I could be pregnant. I'm not sure, but if I am, and he finds out, he will kill us both."

* * *

"Jesus." Steve whispered. How many people-how many friends-had she been forced to watch die?

Then of all things, she adds another kicker to the equation.

"Look, like I told your gammas, I need your help. My old alpha is crazy and ruthless." She paused for a moment, her eyes undecided and wary. "I-I think that I'm-there is a slim chance that I could be pregnant. I'm not sure, but if I am, and he finds out, he will kill us both."

The words hit Steve like a punch in the gut. She might be pregnant with a HYDRA alphas baby.

She was asking them to help her, whether there were two of them to protect or just one.

He had a decision to make.

* * *

"I'm not looking for a pack bond or anything, I just need your protection. HYDRA has found me everywhere else I attempted to hide." Camille hoped that the whole possibly pregnant thing wouldn't make them turn her away. All the other alphas were taken or jackasses.

Well, the male alphas were jackasses, the female alphas were looking for males mostly.

"I'm Steve Rogers, alpha." Steve introduced himself.

Did that mean he was considering letting her in? She felt the need to be brutally honest with him.

"I know. They told us your names and genders, in case you tried to shut down our base. If there was an Omega, we were ordered to strike them first." She winced, realizing that was pretty harsh and possibly stupid to admit. "After Eric killed Amelia, I felt what we had done to other packs on the four operations we had completed. I didn't want to do it anymore. I couldn't."

She held her breath while the pack digested her admission.

"I know what it's like to be forced to do wrong and wake up regretting everything I had done. As a gamma of this pack, I will not let anyone hurt you. You can call me Bucky." Bucky vowed as he placed a large, warm hand on her left arm.

"I have experienced having my will taken away and finding myself afterward. As a gamma of this pack, I pledge my service to keep you safe. To pack and friends, I am Clint." Clint took her left shoulder, smiling softly at her.

"I would not have brought you here if I wasn't willing to help. You can call me any variation of Natasha that you like." The beautiful assassin held Camille's right hand, squeezing lightly.

"I trust my pack mates judgement. You have shown sincerity and appear to be genuinely pure of intention. As pack Beta, I will care for you as long as I am able. Sam Wilson, one of the newer additions to the pack." Sam placed an arm over her shoulders.

"I believe you. My pack trusts you and I trust them. As alpha, I swear to keep you safe." Steve pledged, reaching for her free hand.

As soon as Steve touched Camille, a current ran through the group. She was vividly aware of each of them in that moment. She felt them in the back of her mind, bright and warm. She knew instinctively that she could find them wherever they went. Their smells washed over and through her, a new smell rose.

Pack.

 _Oh, God, no!_ **NO!**

"No!" Camille yelped, wrenching violently away from the pack and scrambling away from them.

She backed into a corner, breathing heavily as her thoughts whirled and her heart raced.

No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening.

Even as she frantically thought it as her eyes searched for an exit, she knew it was true.


	5. Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies, the Avengers movies or their characters. I do not make any profit on the creation of my stories.**

 _ **The response to this story so far has been great. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! XD**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Bound**_

"Camille, calm down, its okay." Sam murmured in a soothing voice, dropping to his knees and keeping his posture as non threatening as possible.

"You bound me!" I screamed, panic and fear clawing at my insides.

"It wasn't intentional." Clint responded in a calm, soothing voice.

I curled in on myself, my eyes darting around the room, noting each pack member and their position.

The beta and three gammas were clustered a foot away, their postures non threatening.

Steve had broken off from the cluster and positioned himself in the doorway, stance protective.

I immediately directed my mind to the nearest building out of habit, instinctively focusing all the energy I could spare into it.

Nothing.

 _Damn it!_ I yelled internally, another layer of panic enveloping me.

I was trapped. Again.

 _Stupid, Camille. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I screamed at myself in my mind. _You put yourself in this situation._

I was feeling so many things, I wasn't sure how I would sort through it all.

I felt like I was being pulled into sixteen different directions and doing somersaults at the same time.

None of it made any sense.

Too much. It was too much.

I let loose a small whimper, pressing my hands into the sides of my head and rocking myself.

The pack-my pack?-watched me internally freak out.

Steve looked like he had to physically restrain himself from coming over to me.

"Camille, honey, it's okay. You're feeling our emotions-it's part of the process." Sam soothed, inching forward slowly. "We didn't mean to, but we will still take care of you. I promise."

"That's far enough." I murmured, when he was less than half a foot away. I didn't know if I wanted them to help me anymore, if this was their idea of helping.

He obediently stopped, he and the rest of the pack continued to stare at me.

 _Yeah. Didn't mean to my ass._ No one had to do the wordy vows. A simple, we will help you and providing names would have been just fine.

Bucky spoke next. "I'm sorry about this, doll. I know you didn't want to be bound, but it can't be helped now."

"Easy for you all to say." I growled, annoyed. "Sooner or later you would get an omega. I planned to never join a pack. You were just supposed to be protection, once Eric was dealt with I was supposed to go on my merry way."

Steve, if possible, grew more tense and a steady growl ripped from his throat. Obviously he didn't line the idea of me leaving them when this was over.

Too bad.

"I know this isn't ideal for you, doll, and we might not have planned it, but we are all going to have to make do. We will still take care of you and protect you as pack." Bucky broke the tense silence, smiling at me.

"Take care of me as pack? I didn't want to be pack in the first place, buck-o! You were only supposed to offer me protection and then you bound me against my will." I stated coolly.

"Noted, and I apologize that we bound you without your consent. We had no control over the event, it was an accident, but I apologize none the less." Steve ground out through a tense jaw. He looked like he had a few things to say about me protesting the bond.

I had a few choice words about that.

Natasha interrupted me before I could say them, though. "We can't stay in this side room all night, the guests will become suspicious of our disappearance."

Steve nodded, frowning. "We will have to move to the pack house, it will be safer to discuss this more there."

Was he _serious_?

"I don't think so, pal. I'm not going anywhere with you!" I spat, glaring at the alpha.

"Camille, we have limited choices-" Steve began, his tone matching his face. Frustrated.

Natasha cut in, glancing at her alpha. "The longer we stay in this room, the greater the chance becomes of someone overhearing this discussion. If the press catches wind of this, here, now, Eric will know exactly where you are within the hour. We can't protect you from the press in this room. Our best chances are in the pack house."

 _Damn it! She has a good argument_ , I grudgingly admit. Her logic was sound and her calculations correct. By now there must be a media circus waiting outside to ambush the wedding guests.

"Fine." I grumbled, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

Just because I agree to go doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.

"Okay, we should go now, while most of the guests are still inside the main ballroom." Steve suggested, glancing at the other pack members.

No one argued.

"What are we going to do about the smell? If we go out there now, everyone will smell the pack bond on us." I announced helpfully. "Kind of counterproductive to the whole incognito thing, don't you think?"

Steve sighed, running his hands over his face. "JARVIS? Is Bruce available?"

"Who the hell-?" I began to ask.

"Mr. Banner is currently sitting at the V. I. P table with sir." A mechanical voice answered. "May I offer my congratulations on your bonding, Mr. Rogers?"

Right. The A. I. . .

Wait a damn minute. He has a super cool, ridiculously expensive artificial intelligence technology computer and he uses it as butler? And he calls it JARVIS? Seriously?

"You may, thank you, JARVIS. Could you send Bruce in with that experimental scent suppressant he has been working on for omegas in heat?" Steve asked, beginning to pace.

"I will inform Mr. Banner and sir of your request." The A. I. replied.

I couldn't keep quiet a moment longer.

"Stark built artificial intelligence technology with endless capabilities, countless options for programming, and he chooses to use it as a butler? Also, he names that butler JARVIS?" I demand, incredulous and a bit offended.

I mean come on, if I could do that kind of a thing I wouldn't degrade the poor thing like that.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, he did pick odd choices for use and name. That's Tony for you."

The omega from the bonding, Banner, walked in the next moment carrying a can that kind of resembled insect sprays. Or hairspray cans. He smiled at us shyly and handed the bottle to Steve, careful not to touch him. "Here we are. I feel I must warn you that it could possibly not work. Or, in the event that it doesn't fail, it could cause skin irritation, among other things."

Uh. . .yeah. . . so not digging the idea of spraying that stuff all over me at the moment.

"I think we can manage. Thank you, Bruce." Steve, polite and smiling, sprayed himself first.

"Congratulations on your bonding, by the way." Banner called as he left.

"You, too!" He alpha called back.

The spray was passed around, the beta and each gamma spraying themselves without complaint.

Natasha held the spray out to me, and I scoffed.

"You can't be serious." I eyed the can distrustfully. "I don't know that that stuff won't change my skin yellow tomorrow morning. Or something similar. Not keen on either, thank you very much. Hard pass."

"It's this, or like you said, everyone in the building or waiting outside will be able to smell us." Natasha reasoned, moving the spray closer to me.

Damn her logic! She also used me against me, which was a dirty trick.

Groaning, but caving, I snagged the spray and covered myself in the mystery mist. Ugh, it smelled like raspberries and artificial sweeteners.

Cue violent shudder.

"Okay, I smell disgusting, too. Happy now?" I shoved the can at the alpha, ready to get to the pack house so I could take as many showers as it took to wash the smell away.

"It impossible for someone who smells as delicious as you to smell disgusting, doll." Bucky answered with a wink.

"Formation." Steve barked, voice stern and holding the tone of an Alpha command.

Sam fell into step a little bit behind Steve, and I reluctantly joined him. I had a hard time resisting him, there was a comforting quality to the beta. That didn't sit well with me, I didn't choose them. I didn't really know them.

Clint, Natasha and Bucky spread out around us. Dangerous, ready to defend at a moment's notice.

Sam threw his tuxedo jacket over me, making me realize that I had been trembling. I felt something thicker and hooded being draped over it, the hood covering my head.

We didn't meet any other guests in the hallways or elevators as we made our exit.

However, I was correct about the circus waiting to ambush the guests in the lobby.

In this case, we were the first victims available.

* * *

~*~Steve~*~

I saw the press waiting impatiently for guests to exit the building. Immediately, there was clamouring and a mess of rapid fire questions that I couldn't make out.

I motioned my pack to continue to the car.

I stopped dutifully to speak to the reporters, in my mind reviewing the answers I would give to the inevitable questions.

Sure enough.

"Mr. Rogers, what did you think of the ceremony?" One he recognized as a woman that had spoken ill of Tony in the past asked. She nearly shoved the microphone into his mouth in an effort to beat the competition to the questions.

"Well, it wasn't as traditional or as close to custom as I have seen in the past. Although, they weren't Tony and Tony is unlike anyone else I've ever met. The important thing is that Tony and his pack do what is best for them. It's a gift that he has found one that makes him happy, and not book, that counts most." I grinned at the cameras, though all I really wanted was to remain my pack and take my omega home.

"Is there any chance of a ceremony for the Rogers pack anytime soon?" A man that I had never seen before almost shouted.

"No. My pack and I are not looking for an omega. We are content as we are." I answered, preparing to distance myself from them and the building together.

"Who was your friend?" Another reporter shouted as I began walking away.

I forced myself not to react irrationally. "An old friend who didn't feel very well. He doesn't like having his picture taken when he meant look photogenic. I have to catch up to my pack now, please excuse me."

I didn't allow them to ask anything else, rushing for the door.

Meeting Camille and bonding her was wreaking havoc on my instincts.

I wanted to claim her, had ever since I smelled the pack on her. It had taken all of my resolve not to lay her out on the floor and fuck her senseless.

I couldn't. She wasn't ready.

She didn't trust us yet.

I would have to keep myself in check until she was. . . .which probably meant chaperones and very frequent fucks with the other pack members to keep the edge off.

I wouldn't make any moves on Camille, I would let her come to me.

I chanted that in my head, almost keeping time with my steps.

I saw her surrounded by pack and leaning on my beta, all brown waves and curves. I felt the immediate tightening in my pants.

I.

Am.

Screwed.

* * *

~*~Camille~*~

It was silent the entire car ride, which was only fifteen minutes.

We stopped in front of an old brick apartment building. Steve, Sam, Bucky, Nat and I got out of the car, but Clint only switched to the drivers seat.

I frowned in confusion when he drove away.

"Parking on the street is too noticeable, we have a garage two streets down. With our driving, it doesn't take long to get there and back." Sam explained, shrugging and leading me toward the building.

Steve and Bucky were already climbing the front steps.

Their-our, I guess, if we're being technical-apartment was on the top. It had character and I liked it.

It had been modernized in appliances and maintenance, but most of it was still as it had been years ago.

The living area was spacious, mismatched furniture and second-hand tables making up the space.

I could live here.

"Not too shabby." I commented aloud.

"Now that we're here, we should talk about this some more." Steve said, sitting on the larger tan couch.

"We should." I responded, calmly sitting in an armchair facing him. "Let's get some things straight eight now. First, I came here for protection only, so don't get any ideas in your head of a happy family down the road. Got it? Second, I only trust one, _maybe_ two of your entire group. Those being Natasha and Sam. Third, there are things about me and my stay at HYDRA that I will not discuss with you. If I clam up, you don't get to push me or ask for answers. It's none of your damn business. Keep these things in mind, and we can all get along just fine."

Steve and Clint looked like they wanted to argue some of the things I had said.

"We will respect your privacy." Sam vowed, glancing pointedly at the alpha and gamma.

"Great." I shrugged of the suit jacket and hoodie. "I suppose the next order of business kind of resembles one of my points."

"What would that be?" Bucky asked, eyebrow raised.

"Expectations." I sighed, wishing I could rewind the clock and not let them pledge themselves to me.

"We don't have any." Steve protested, frowning at me.

Anger flared through me.

"Do I look stupid, Rogers?" I demanded harshly. "Don't. Lie. To me. I wasn't born yesterday, I know how this shit works. Not only that, but I can feel how much you want to fuck me."

He flushed, guilty.

"So, sharing schedules? Marked spots on time charts?" I suggested, now that I had their attention. I knew the pack expected me to share my body with them. The question was, what was their preferences for management.

Steve gasped at me for a good minute, mouth flapping uselessly.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked politely, eyebrows furrowed.

I rolled my eyes, impatience setting in. "For me. For my body. For having sex with me. Which is your preferred type of management to ensure everyone gets equal time?"

"I think you are getting the wrong idea, doll." Bucky began slowly, eyes locked with mine. "We don't do that kind of stuff here."

I scoffed. "So, what? Wrestling matches for who gets it?"

"No. No, Camille, we won't have sex with you unless you want us to." He was frowning even more now, eyes changing. Sadder, more distant.

"You make it sound like I have a choice in the matter." I was getting bored and more irritated. I wasn't in the mood for mind games. I knew how it was with a pack, only difference between now and then is I am bound to the pack.

"Of course you do!" Clint cried, staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"Look. I have been an omega all my life. I know differently." I locked eyes with a shocked and torn Steve. "I know that when the time comes for my heat, you will go into your rut and we will fuck until both are over. My body belongs to my alpha and my pack. That's how it is."

Steve and Sam looked like I had just shot their puppy in fro of them. Sad, horrified, and an undertone of anger.

Bucky's face was unreadable.

Natasha and Clint looked ready to kill something.

"Okay, fine. If no one is going to answer the preferences question, outright ask or 'demand' a fuck, I am going to bed." I didn't wait for them to reply.

I was exhausted and today had been hell on my emotions.

Sam followed me when I headed in an unknown direction and gently steered me to a bedroom. He even gave me a men's set of pajamas and left me alone to dress for bed with a whispered goodnight.

The pajamas were soft and warm. Blue, too, my favorite color.

I walked to the king sized bed and pulled back the patterned comforter. Settling down on the white silk sheets and covering up, surrounded by warmth was heaven on my exhausted body. The downy pillows smelled so nice.

I was out in minutes.


	6. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies, the Avengers movies, or their characters. I do not make any profit in the creation of my stories.**

 _ **Wow. The last chapter was almost three thousand words. And some important stuff has been said.**_

 _ **Chapter Five: Nightmares**_

 _So cold._

 _Why can't I move my arms?_

 _"Subject 83d629. Age, fifteen years." An emotionless, indifferent voice listed as the white coat came closer. "Are we ready to begin?"_

 _ **No. Not again.**_

 _"We are." A second, no less indifferent voice answered._

 _ **No, no, no!**_

 _"Very well, let's begin." He replied, leaning forward slightly._

 _I caught sight of the bulky item in his hand and tried to struggle._

 _"No! Please!" I screamed, I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried._

 _The high pitched sound started immediately after they pressed the button. The slim metal beginning to spin rapidly as he lowered it toward me._

 _ **NO!**_

* * *

I jerked, screaming without words as my eyes flew open. My heart raced and my eyes darted frantically.

I couldn't move my arms or legs very well, something heavy was holding me down.

 _No!_

"No! NO! Let me go!" I fought hard, flinging everything I had against the hands holding me, my heart pounding in my ears. Blood rushed through my veins. "NO!"

I scratched, bit, kicked and heatbutted the best I could. I wouldn't submit voluntarily, no matter what they wanted to do to me! The cowards never faced me unless I was temporarily subdued with drugs and restrained in some way.

A pained grunt met my ears and I savored in the victory.

I'd hit one of the bastards at least.

"Camille! You're okay, you're safe!" A male voice yelled, the pressure increasing on my arms, waist and legs. "We're pack, you are safe now. You don't have to fight us!"

I paused for a moment. What?

The weight lifted once I stopped moving.

Someone sighed.

"Calm, little one. You are safe." A redhead murmured close to my waist.

Wait. . . Why can I see her hair? Where were the caps? I squinted, looking closer. Where was the drill?

The deep red hair, the eyes, the voice.

Natasha.

"Nat?" I whispered, realization sinking in. I was surrounded by my pack, not HYDRA. They weren't trying to hurt me.

I struggled to reign in the fight or flight instinct raging in my body. My heart still pounding and blood still pumping.

"It's alright, little one, you're home with us. You had a nightmare." The assassin murmured in a soft, soothing voice.

I wanted to sit up but immediately lay down again, whimpering as phantom pain in my hips and other joints flared up, making me tremble. Why could I still feel it? Why?

"Camille?" Bucky probed softly. He and Clint were on the right side, somewhere near my hip.

"Camille, honey?" Sam whispered from my left. "It's okay, I promise. It was a dream, and we're here. We can help you, if you let us."

I whined, thoughts and feelings whirling. I tensed out of habit when Steve lightly touched my arm, hesitating but prepared to wrap me in his embrace if I allowed it. His blue eyes watched me carefully for my reaction.

Overwhelmed, tired and emotionally exhausted I let the instinctual need for comfort take over, giving in to the urge to lean into the embrace of my new alpha.

* * *

*~Steve~*

I stared at Camille' s retreating back, shocked and horrified.

 _What the hell had they done to her? How many times had they-? How many men had-?_ I couldn't finish the last two thoughts, bile rising in my throat at the possible answers.

Eric was an obvious candidate, but how many others?

"Steve?" A familiar voice broke through my negative thought cloud. "You okay?"

Bucky. My first gamma.

I blinked at Bucky, incredulous as his words sank in. "Am _I_ okay? How about Camille? After a speech like that, there's no way she's alright. She feels like she has no choice in what happens between us. They made her believe that."

Rage burned in my blood. Someone or multiple people, had treated her that way. Someone had told her that was all she was good for.

Morons and assholes. All of them.

They didn't deserve her.

Natasha spoke in Russian as she did when she was irritated by something. Bucky frowned, gears in the metal arm whirring as his hand clenched.

"We can show her that it isn't true." Clint said softly, sharp eyes flicking to the door. Sam had gone shortly after Camille, most likely to show her the guest bedroom. "We have time and the patience required. It won't be easy and it won't be all at once, but we can do it. This pack is one."

The words reassured me, my pack would do our best to heal our omega.

Clint grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on, choosing a series we hadn't seen before. The Tomorrow People.

It wasn't bad, but my interest strayed to the woman sleeping in our guest room.

I could imagine her sleeping in the bed, her hair spread over the pillow and her body spread out under the sheets.

I shook my head, attempting to shake the thoughts away with the motion. She was damaged and didn't need me thinking that way about her. She already had the idea that my needs and wants came first.

I forced myself to pour more attention into the series. Sam joined us halfway into the first episode.

A strong torrent of fear pumped through me and a scream split the serene air of the pack house.

"NO!"

I was up and sprinting toward the guestroom, Sam and my gammas hot on my heels.

Bursting through the door, I scanned the room with frantic eyes, searching for the source of the panic.

Camille was alone and thrashing on the bed. Her face screwed up in pain and fear, mostly wordless screams ripping from her throat.

I ran to the bed and tried to wake her, restraining her to prevent her from hurting herself. Clint and Bucky held her waist and legs, Natasha and Sam hovering near the bed.

Camille fought harder when her eyes opened, throwing her entire body into it. She Bucky in the chest before we could get her calmed down. Nat, Sam, Bucky and I talked her down until she was clearer.

The whimper she released when she tried to sit up almost killed me. She sounded so hurt and confused.

The whine was even worse.

I wanted to console her, to take all the pain into myself and never let it touch her again.

I reached out to her, pausing uncertainty when she tensed up.

Maybe she wasn't ready, even after the nightmare. I should just withdraw and scoot back, give her some room.

To my shock, Camille leaned into my embrace, interrupting my mental punches to myself.

Warmth surged in my chest. She was seeking comfort from her pack.

Maybe she was more ready than we thought. . . .

* * *

*~Camille~*

I came back to myself and immediately noted the arms encasing me, the heat of the bodies surrounding me in their embrace. Flashes of memory filled my mind and I realized multiple things.

One of which was that I had allowed them to touch me. To comfort me.

No! I shouted mentally, heart pounding.

I shoved them away as hard as possible and jumped off of the bed, heart kicking up a beat.

No, no, no, NO! This was not happening.

"Camille?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bucky, Clint and Sam hovered behind him. Natasha sat calmly on the side of the bed, eyes staring steadily.

"Get out." I murmured, my walls shooting up and my defensive gates slamming closed.

"What?" He deadpanned, blue eyes concerned and showing signs of hurt.

I was trembling, my internal voice shouting obscenity at my stupidity, my moments of weakness.

 _You stupid, stupid girl! You're so damn weak! Don't you fucking dare let them stay in here! He is strong, an alpha, he can hurt you just like Eric did. . . Maybe even worse with the serum in his blood._

"I said get out!" I shouted, my head was starting to hurt and I just wanted them gone.

"Camille-" Sam began, concerned and worried.

I didn't want to hear another word. I grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and threw it at them, too far left to hit anyone, but close enough to spook them and let them know I meant business.

"Get out, get put, GET OUT!" I sobbed, hating myself for it. Emotions were crashing on me and my thoughts were going haywire, circling the main topic of the pack and them hurting me.

Sam raised his hands in a placating manner and waved the rest back. "You heard her, everyone out now."

Natasha left without a fuss. Clint glanced between me and Sam for a moment before he withdrew. Bucky nudged Steve, murmuring to the alpha, then followed the other gammas. Steve sighed, blue eyes torn, and started to back away slower than the rest had. Sam nodded and pushed the alpha the rest of the way out.

I collapsed on the bed, rocking myself as my mind spun.

I had to find a way to break the bond, I couldn't stay here, not with them. Not with the way they made me cave like that.

But how?

 _"You're mine, little bitch, and you'll do as I tell you!" He growled, knife edge caressing my cheek, the pointed tip creeping closer to my eye._

 _"Yes, alpha." I whispered, eyes averted and neck bared in submission._

 _"Your body is mine, your soul is mine. You don't tell me that I can't have what's mine, you ubderstand?!" He snarled, yanking my head back by a fistful of hair._

 _The pain was sharp, my head starting to ache. "Yes, alpha."_

 _The knife came down, cutting into the blouse covering my chest. More cuts were made and rips torn bigger until blouse and pants were limp and shredded. Rough hands handled me, shoving and pulling until my back hit the squeaky mattress he had claimed for his own._

I jerked, my eyes snapping open and my arms shaking.

"It's not real. It's not real." I chanted, hugging myself. "He isn't here. It's not real."

Wet tears leaked out of my eyes, despite my best efforts.

I didn't dare allow myself to sleep again that night, for fear of more nightmares.


	7. Balance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies, the Avengers movies or their characters.**

 **I apologize for the huge time gap between updates. I had a lot to do and work through, both for the story and myself. I moved, which is scary and a bit stressful. I've also had writers block, which sucked.**

 **I hope this chapter is alright.**

 _ **Chapter Six: Balance**_

*~Sam~*

Camille had turned the tables on us faster than I could process. She had yelled at us and even went so far as to throw a lamp at us.

Given what she had revealed so far, it was understandable that she wouldn't do well with touching or being bonded to a pack. Even so, every instinct I had urged me to find a way to help her, to comfort her, take care of her.

I wanted to help her heal, but I could only do so if she let me in.

For now, all I could do was support what she wanted to do and listen when she needed to scream or shout. Hold her if I was permitted, or provide food and other sustenance.

That's all any of us could do.

Steve looked and scented like he very much wanted to maim and kill whoever had touched our Camille.

His nostrils were flared and his entire body was as tense and straight as a violin string.

"I know how you feel, but you need to put it aside or work it out of your system somehow." I told my alpha, quickly continuing when he opened his mouth to protest. "Feeling that way, being that angry and aggressive around Camille will only cause her to withdraw more."

He growled on frustration, swiping his hands over his face. "Then what do we do?"

Bucky looked like he did when we first found him. Frustrated, upset, lost.

Clint and Nat still looked ready to kill something.

"For now, we maintain a tricky balance of caring for her and supporting her as much as she will allow, while avoiding pushing enough to make her shut us out or try to run." I answered honestly. "And there will be times where she will likely try both. We will have to talk her down and attempt to fix whatever made her want to do it, if it's a mistake on our part."

Steve was silent, jaw locked, then he stood and stalked off to the in home gym.

I sighed. He probably wouldn't be coming to bed tonight.

"They hurt her." Bucky said in a strangled voice. "They might have even broken parts of her. Parts that she can never get back."

My heart clenched.

It had taken almost two years for Bucky to stop believing that he was the monster that Hydra had created. That Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier are two separate people, that neither is responsible for the others actions.

"That is possible. She might not get those parts back, but new memories and traits will be forged over time." I answered him, even though I knew he wasn't asking a question. He still needed to hear it, and I needed to give him some small amount of hope.

Hope, patience and time were key points to healing.

I hope that this case is no different.

* * *

~Camille~

They didn't think that I could feel them or they just didn't care that I felt it.

I felt all their anger and frustration. I felt Steve's rage and mounting frustration the most, his emotions the strongest being alpha. I heard him stomp somewhere and then the sounds of hitting.

The mind games didn't work on me. Neither did the little play on comfort and trust building they'd tried on me.

I knew better.

 _Trust no one. T_ _rust is weakness. Love is for children._

I had heard this mantra all my life. I had lived by it every day while with Hydra.

I couldn't afford to be weak, especially now.

I could feel it.

* * *

~Steve~

I replaced the punching bag for the fifth time and checked the wrapping on my hands before I started throwing punches.

Camille had been hurt. Badly.

She wouldn't let us help her, comfort her.

She didn't trust us, didn't trust me.

I didn't know how to fix it. That frustrated me the most.

If it were any of my other pack members, I could use the power of my voice and my scent to calm them.

Camille wouldn't even let me hold her for too long.

I wanted to kill every Hydra agent who ever even looked at her.

It was their fault she was hurt. It was their fault she wouldn't let us close. It was their fault that she couldn't trust anyone or anything besides herself.

They were keeping me from my Omega, hurting her still.

One by one, I would destroy them all for this.

For now, I would do my best to care for my Camille, my Omega.

A wave of emotion hit me on my next series of punches, the shock and force of it stopping my movements.

Fear.

Overwhelming fear.

 _Pack!_ My mind screamed in response, body already reacting to the instinct. I was running, blindly following the feeling. _Protect_ _pack!_

I found the door I was looking for and burst through, head whipping around as I searched for the threat and all my senses on high alert. . .


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

 **Note:** **For those who have stuck with me, thank you. For those now joining, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Any input on ideas for this story are welcome, so please tell me what you think. =)**

Chapter Seven

~Steve~

I found the door I was looking for and burst through, head whipping around as I searched for the threat and all my senses on high alert.

I caught sight of Bucky crouched beside the living room couch, his head clutched tightly in his hands. He was curled in on himself as much as possible given his position, his breaths coming in harsh gasps, his whole body nearly vibrating with the force of his frequent tremors.

"Bucky?" I murmured, cautiously approaching in case it had something to do with the Soldier or HYDRA.

His body tensed instantly and his head snapped in my direction, his eyes the same dead black holes they were when I first saw him on the bridge. In a flash he was standing, his body language screaming dominance and death. He stalked toward me like he had back then, his metal arm recalibrating as the hand clenched into a fist he immediately swung at my face once he was within reach.

I caught it and flung it back at him, only for him to throw his other fist at me almost faster than I could see. A ruthless flurry of punches was rained down on me, I deflected as much as I could and did minimal defense so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Bucky, stop!" I commanded, allowing the Alpha command to leak into my order. Bucky faltered, his face scrunching in confused pain.

In his resulting momentary confusion I grabbed the fist aimed for my head and used his momentum against him, forcing him to turn and trapping him to me. I kept his back to my chest and rubbed as much of my scent as I could onto him, silently sending up a prayer to whoever was listening that it was enough.

"Stevie?" Bucky asked hoarsely.

"Hey, partner." I sighed in relief, nuzzling my cheek in his hair.

"Did I hurt anyone?" He whispered, shame and concern warring in his scent as well as through the bond.

"No, Buck, you didn't hurt anyone." I assured him, changing our position to hold him closer to me.

It was true, he had given me a bruise or two but they were already healing and weren't worth mentioning at a time like this. It would only upset him and cause him to withdraw into himself like the last time he had an episode.

I held him to me and allowed my love as well as my scent to soothe him.

~Camille~

I frowned in confusion at the emotions coming through the bond, but they were very short lived, so I shrugged them off after a few moments. The rest must have handled whatever it was.

Instead, I concentrated on my end.

I was going into heat.

I wasn't pregnant.

A tsunami wave of relief crashed into my chest. I wouldn't have to bear that monsters child.

The tsunami was followed by realization.

Soon I would lose the ability to focus on anything at all and very likely be passed around until the heat ended. Soon, the pack would be breaking down my door and either fighting over me like a piece of meat or trying to fuck the nearest part of me regardless of who is taking up the other newly unavailable spots.

I wasn't completely sure how I felt about that thought.

I knew as an omega it was my duty to fulfill the needs of my pack, which extended to this matter as it affected them and their needs. However, I had witnessed what happens in situations like this and was reluctant to be placed in a similar predicament again.

So, I had to take matters into my own hands.

As alpha, Steve would expect to be the one I choose to service in my heat. I didn't want to disappoint my alpha, but I also wasn't sure I was ready to be held under that much power and dominance in the vulnerable, defenseless state I would be in shortly. In the haze, he could do anything to me and I couldn't do anything to help myself if he took it too far. Nor could I rely on any help from the rest of the pack since they would be in a similar lust filled stupor.

Natasha was out.

I had never gone down that road during my years with my previous pack and wasn't sure now was the time do so.

Clint was also out.

He would catch on to my intent and flat out refuse to touch me unless the heat scent was so full blown he couldn't think straight.

Bucky was an option.

He was fit and had an appealing physical appearance, he would be an excellent bed mate for heat purposes. He also was aware that it wouldn't be an emotional thing, having been rewarded this way through the program.

I didn't need whoever I chose to get attached or have grand illusions that I suddenly trust them and we will all ride off into the sunset together.

Which meant Sam was eliminated from the running because he would do just that.

So, Bucky it is. I decided, nodding in finality.

I collected a fresh outfit and took a shower, shaving all the hair from my armpits, legs, you get the picture. I wanted to be smooth and sexy so I could kick off this heat and get the first round over with.

I frowned at the door, hand hovering near the handle. Wait a second. Where was he?

I hadn't emerged from my room sans shower since the little emotional episode last night and haven't heard chatter to help give me a reference point for potential places he could be in a house I am not overly familiar with to boot. So, basically he could be anywhere with anyone doing anything and I could be well into heat before I actually come close to finding him if I search room to room.

Okay, think. How could I find him faster?

A few dumb moments later, I remembered the bond I had with each person living here. I focused on Bucky's emotional. . .signal. . . I guess you could say.

I felt a ping of regret and frustration I knew wasn't my own.

I followed the signal to a large bedroom not too far from the guest room I have been staying in. The door was cracked open and I could hear movement inside, so there was definitely someone in there. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped into the room, searching for visual confirmation.

Visual confirmed.

I repeat, visual confirmed.

Bucky was standing next to a bed that was easily twice the size of a king.

Shirtless.

Wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers.

He sorted through a small pile of laundry, his movements quick and aggressive like the clothes had personally offended him. The muscles in his back flexed when he leaned forward to reach for a shirt on the far edge of the heap.

I felt my mouth go dry and the first symptoms of the heat increase in speed as well as intensity.

He froze, shirt hanging in his metal hand uselessly, body tense.

A strong pulse of desire ran through the bond, sucking the breath out of my lungs as it echoed through me.

"You shouldn't be here, маленькая волшебница. It isn't safe." Bucky rasped in a voice slightly strained due to his obvious arousal.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud, the sound of his voice affected me more than I would like to admit.

Then my brain caught up to the conversation.

I frowned at the foreign words and the last phrase. What did he mean by that? His pack had kept insisting they wanted to help and that they wouldn't hurt me no matter the circumstances. The change was a little disconcerting.

He must have felt my confusion. "I can not guarantee that I will not take you, should your scent continue to call me so."

Something low in my belly clenched, despite the fact that he was trying to essentially warn me away from him and the room we stood in.

I strode closer to him, the fog was closing in. If I didn't do something now to start this thing on my own terms I would be lost in the heat and unable to make sound judgements until the first bout was over and whatever happened is done already.

"Who says I don't want you to?" I asked, my voice unfamiliar.

It was huskier, a seductive strangers voice.

He growled.

An honest to god growl that made wetness gush from somewhere it never had in all my years.

He wheeled around, his boxers not doing a thing to hide the tent he was sporting in them and his eyes bore into me. He stalked toward me, cutting the distance short in five of his long strides and pulled me fully into him, front to front. I could feel how hot and hard he was, how much he wanted this, how much he wanted _me_ to want this.

I shifted back a tad to create a bit of space between us, slipping a hand into his boxers to caress him.

Bucky hissed through his teeth, eyes closing in his pleasure.

I tested the weight of him in my hand, twirling my thumb around his head and small, teasing motions. I smirked when he let loose a round of expletives that would made a lesser woman blush.

The fog was coming in fast.

I released him, ignoring his growl of protest and grabbed both sides of his boxers, shoving them down his legs so I could see him.

I wanted to see him.

Bucky gripped the tops of my arms and steered me for the bed impatiently, pushing them until I fell on my back on the bed, bouncing on impact. He crawled up my body so he was fully covering me, his hot skin felt amazing against me.

I needed my clothes off.

Now.

He ripped at my pants with his left hand, my mind barely registering the sound of the material tearing. My hips had a mind of their own, straining for the hottest and hardest part of him. I could smell myself now. The heat and the moisture now slicking the tops of my thighs. The scent strengthening by the second as I lay underneath him.

Neither of us seem to notice the door slamming open.

I did hear the earth shattering roar.

Suddenly the hot body above me was torn away by force and I was left, cold and alone on the bed.

No! Come back! I whimpered, my head twisting to search for Bucky.

Instead, I came face to torso with a shirtless Steve, his chest heaving.


	9. Push Comes to Shove

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, the Thor movies or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine. I do not make any profit from the making of this story.**

 _ **Chapter Eight: Push Comes To Shove**_

*-Camille-*

Neither of us seem to notice the door slamming open.

I did hear the earth shattering roar.

Suddenly the hot body above me was torn away by force and I was left, cold and alone on the bed.

 _No! Come back_! I whimpered, my head twisting to search for Bucky.

Instead, I came face to torso with a shirtless Steve, his chest heaving.

His scent assaulted my nose immediately.

It was overwhelming, the sight and smell of him making my head spin and my insides clench. The aches started, everything speeding up in his presence.

He lunged, closing the distance between the edge of the enormous bed and me. He swung himself over me, pressing the lower half of his body into me insistently, growling into my neck. My hips moved of their own accord, moving to meet him without my consent.

A part of my brain recognized that I was under Steve, the Alpha, the very one I had not wanted to be in this situation with.

Most of said brain was busy with other things.

Like getting my Alpha naked.

It was very confusing.

The aches in my body now extended to my head.

"No!" A familiar voice yelled, briefly cutting through the heat induced lust.

I startled, the sudden increase in the noise level in the otherwise quiet room unexpected. I blinked, turning to investigate as well as I could, settling when more steady pressure was applied, grounding me.

Sam rushed into the room, eyes and scent filled with panic as he ran over to us.

He shoved hard at the body of the alpha above me, ignoring the warning snarls coming from the alphas throat. "Stop! Steve! Get it together, man!"

Steve rolled off of me, facing off with the beta, standing to his full height and snarling at a tone that made me think of severe thunder storms.

Clint and Bucky grabbed hold of both my arms, pulling me upright and across the room from the alpha.

I whined, leaning toward the other side of the room. I was cold and the scent. I had to get to that scent! I needed it.

"MINE!" He roared in response, stalking toward us.

"She isn't in the right state of mind to properly give consent, Steve." Sam told the alpha sternly, intercepting him a few feet away and standing his ground.

Natasha quickly approached me and rubbed herself on as much of me as she could, before throwing herself at Steve. She ripped at his clothes, distracting him from our side of the room completely. One they were both bare below the waist she hitched herself up, locking her legs around his waist and joining them.

Jolts of electric sensation hit me, rolling through me and making me moan.

Sam waved his hand, Clint and Bucky half dragged half carried me out of the room.

No! My body screamed, louder the further we walked from the room holding my Alpha and one of my gammas.

They took me through a doorway, and a weird smell hit me.

I was set on something soft and cool, a relief to my overheated skin.

Sam showed up beside my head. "Camille, honey, we are going to help you feel better. I know you can't give consent right now, so we will talk when you can."

"So who. . .?"

"I will."

"Clint, you don't have to-"

"It's okay, Sam. She needs this. I can live with her anger but not her pain."

"Alright. Do it. We'll wait in the hallway."

The scratchy clothes were off, finally, and hands held my legs open wide. I jolted, keening in mindless pleasure, when something warm and wet touched me _**there**_.

My world narrowed, focusing on that one area as waves of pleasure racked my entire body. Every instinct weeping in joy at the sweet blessed relief. Almost. Just a little more.

I screamed, imploding in explosive flashes of white stars and blackness.

Then all was still.

* * *

I blinked heavy eyes open, immediately noticing a physical change in myself. My muscles felt. . . strange. Like jelly, sort of. My mind was also clear and I was laying on a king sized mattress, which meant one thing in a time like this.

I sat up and sure enough, I was naked from the waist down, leaving me exposed to the air and anything else nearby.

"I am very sorry for the forwardness we had to showcase, Camille, but you were in pain." An increasingly familiar voice spoke up. "I was hoping we could talk now that you can think clearly. Would that be alright?"

I snatched the blanket from the end of the bed, covering my lower half. "Might as well."


End file.
